You wanna dance?
by Mouchan
Summary: You wanna dance with me?" I opened up my arms, welcoming him to my embrace. Sasuke's face beamed delightful with a tinge of pink flush on his cheeks. So his wish has being granted. OC and little Sasuke in Halloween night party, Friendship/comfort, one shot.


Hi minna-san., after so long I've decided to make a come back. This is my story about little Sasuke. This only one shot but the sequel, I would think about it later. See, if you gonna like this story. Have a read and sorry, this wasn't beta-ed so quite suck actually. who cares? as long as you unserstand it. So there we go..

Summary: At Halloween night party, Uchiha Obito's younger sister invited little Sasuke for a dance after witnessed him being rejected from the other girl. The event took before Uchiha massacre. OC and Sasuke, Friendship/comfort

Uchiha Reina: 13

Uchiha Sasuke: 8

Uchiha Itachi: 13

The place was getting crowded as hours ticked by. People kept coming in from the entrance door. There's a slight pain in my head from dizziness. I felt like to drown inside there from the crowdedness. The atmosphere inside the place was getting hot.

I ran my hand through my brown hair and over my temple, trying to wipe away the thin sweat. "It is surely hot as hell," I whispered.

I tried to slip through peoples with a glass of lemonade in my hand, searching for a larger space. A sigh of relief escaped for my mouth as I managed to find a seat. "Thank God".

It was really pain in the ass to find a free seat since fifteen minutes ago. I took a few sips from my drink to quench my thirst and looked around, trying to find the silhouette of my best friend, Inuzuka Yumi.

Oh! There she was, sitting at the bar counter together with her new found boyfriend. She seemed happy, talking with the weird bowl haircut guy. What was his name again? Oh yeah! Maito Guy, Guy Sempai, the Taijutsu expert as he claimed himself.

I might be left alone tonight since Yumi started to hang out with that guy forty five minutes ago. She might want to grab a chance to form a new relationship so I gave her credits.

A suspicious looked silver haired masked jounin caught my sight. That so called copy nin, Kakashi was sitting next to Gai sempai . He didn't bother to have some fun or even to dance but just stuck his nose on his orange perverted book. Most girls here might think him cool but me not. He's out of my taste. I didn't know why but I kind of dislike this guy. He used to be my deceased brother's teammate as my parent told me. Maybe my brother also disliked him so the trait ran down to me.

I gazed on my watch. Minutes ticked by time. Not even one guy approached me for dance. I looked down on the table, eyes darkened. "Am I not cute enough?" I mumbled and shut my eyes, feeling ache in my chest.

The laughing girl's voices startled me from behind. I turned around on my stool and felt disgust. It was Miyabi and her group of her friends. Their big cleavage seemed to pop out from their low V-cut neck of their gothic dress. They were just being ignorant and walked past me. Guys leered and drooled as they made their way through them.

_"I know it's fake because it shouldn't be that big."_

I looked down on to my own Red Riding Hood costume. It took me almost a week d to find a suitable matching red cloth that I made into a hood to be worn with this pink flower dress. Actually I hate pink but I didn't have a choice since I borrowed it from Yumi. And this stupid "Red Riding Hood" idea was also come from her. She thought that I might look cute in red mix with pink dress and Uchiha Shisui will swoon at me but hell no! That's totally a pointless remark. I am more like shinigami than a cute little girl in the famous fairy tale.

The said guy never threw me a look even once but only hung out with Uchiha Itachi, his closed friend. Both Uchiha heartthrobs leaned themselves against the rail at the far edge of the dance floor, uncared with the squeals came from their fan girls.

I scanned my eyes at Itachi's face. The unusual tensed look played on his stoic face. I knew Itachi is a kind of serious type calm guy but tonight he looked merely not like himself. And I bet only Shisui knew the factor of his restlessness. They are seemed so consume in their conversation. "The hell I know about it."

I felt slight of uncertainty invading inside me. Was it bad omen? I'm started to pant hard. "What's wrong with me?"

Suddenly a certain pretty girl well known to me came over to them and pulled Itachi's arm towards her. The girl was also an Uchiha and famous. And she was being lucky enough to become Itachi's girlfriend and fortunately I didn't hold any crush on him instead of Shisui. But one thing that I disliked her it was her bossiness.

She seduced him by nuzzled her face on his neck. Itachi looked disturbed by the abruptly presence of his girlfriend. The girl looked horny. Maybe she intended to drag Itachi away into any hidden room for a passionate make out.

Itachi with a reluctant look had left Shisui behind as he let himself to get pulled by his girlfriend. The other boy only waved him back and gave him a sign to continue it later. I only cast a sad glance towards Shisui's retreated form as he made his way towards the entrance without looking back.

He didn't even turn his eyes at me at once. Damn! Am I that invisible to his eyes?

I put a scowled look at my face. I frowned up in annoyance and took one gulp from my remaining drink. Luckily, I am still under aged otherwise I would take an alcohol to ease my frustration. But...There's no point for doing such a damaging thing to my body because of one guy. Hm!

I hoped to tell him about my crush but unfortunately the thing won't go as I planned. I didn't have a chance to talk with him alone. The Uchiha prodigy always kept him close by and escorted him wherever he goes. Plus I was shy.

I sighed inwardly on my seat, wondering to left Yumi here and went back home. Then, all of sudden the loud tantrum reached my ears. Aww! I'm gonna burst my eardrum.

That was so annoying. I rubbed my chest to ease the shudder from a shock.

I turned my head quickly at my side, searching for the owner of annoyingly ugly loud voice. It was Yamanaka Miyabi, the fake big booby girl from before. She was happened to scold down at the poor short boy in a grey wolf costume.

He just looked down to the floor with slouched shoulders. "Back off from me you idiot kiddo!" At the moment, I can tell that his face was heating up in embarrassment from the constant punch lines. He might be too young to reach an appropriate age to come here, based on my judgement of his size and height.

Everyone turned their attention towards the pair including me. They are giggled to themselves but some of them could not help to feel sorry over the boy, just shook their head in oblivion and gave him a pathetic stare. It's really too much to act that way on the boy.

I am also upset with the situation but I acknowledged that kid.  
He had that gut to ask an older girl to dance compare with me. That thought make me smirked. I admitted that I am such a coward. I am defeated by my shyness before I could have a simple talk with Shisui.

I began to slip myself through a few peoples, in an attempt to interfere into the scene. "Well boy, you really need my help this time," I whispered to myself.

"Just cut the crap, Miyabi!" Everyone suddenly changed their attention towards me. "What's the matter with you guys? You are treating him like he is somewhat a criminal in the intel division." I added, uncaring with the murderous look from Miyabi.

"Back off you fat red motherfucker Red Riding hood. It's none of your damn business! You have no right to stop me. Why don't you just go back to your seat and wait for a stupid guy to come to you to fuck your ass. I bet no one will get fancy on you," she showed her middle finger at me with a pissed look. Everyone gasped, surprised with her meanness. This rude girl was surely getting into my nerve. I resisted an urge to punch on her face at the moment.

I heard the boy's breath hitched from the tormenting remark and he turned his face at me. But I never had a time to return him a look. It was a sad fact because no one there wanted to join me to back him up.

We exchanged our glares for splits seconds and said nothing, onyx eyes met with an angry white blue eyes. Yamanaka Miyabi, she used to be my classmate in academy but we never talked. I couldn't stand her perfectionist and fan girl like attitude since in the earlier years. It annoyed me to no end.

"Well, I don't even care of what you think about me and this is none of my damn business but...you know what? You are really such an annoying bitch! You gonna bleed everyone's ear. You throw a tantrum like a freaking maniac. We aren't in a mental hospital! Mind you! And why don't you try to turn down his invitation nicely. You sounded no less like a crazy woman being injected with aphrodisiac, go check your mental state if you doubt it," I pointed my finger at her, a triumphant smirk played on my lips. My delivered punch lines earned a clap from our audiences, encouraged me to go against the mean girl. "Go girl!"

Miyabi comically rolled her eyes. Her face heated with an angry blush. Her friend only sweatdropped on their feet didn't know how to comfort her. They knew they have lost against me because peoples began to support at my back.

I folded my arms, perked up my one eyebrow at her, intended to taunt her. She seemed almost lose her spirit to backfire me and gritted her teeth in rage. Her knuckles turned white. From the corner of my eyes, I can see the short boy exchanged his dismay look between each of our faces.

"Oh no! Don't look at me with that face unless you want me to punch your fake boob?" I provoked her. A confidence aroused in my heart. I didn't know of how people thought about me. But right now I bet I looked so bad in their eyes. I didn't even want to care about the fact.

Miyabi suddenly slide into her fighting stance, ready to get in a fight in any moment. I knew this time will come and only slowly raised the back of my palm in front of her, trying to stay my best in my cool demeanour. If you get dragged into a stupid fight, no need to be in rush because it's pointless.

"I know...and I am really sure that you must be known about this fact. Your taijutsu is suck and just admit it. Don't even try to mess up with me. Just move off your sorry ass before I beaten you down into something the hell you couldn't imagine," I warned her, a dangerous hint in my voice. I glared at her with a murderous intent.

Miyabi's face turned pale from my dark reaction. She coughed up a bit and straightened back to his usual posture, ignoring as best as she could to meet my eyes. I knew she's got frighten with my warning and hastily turned on her heel before grabbing her friend's arm. "Ikuso!"

She was able to glare at me once before made her way together with her friends out of the place. They knew better that I like a ticking time bomb. Better move away quickly before you hurt yourself.

I closed my eyes in relief and sighed inwardly. Thank God, no one gets hurt. A several pat landed on my shoulder as an acknowledgement of my braveness as well as clapping sounds from my audiences. "Dang girl! You should punch her face!", "You shouldn't let her go." "You got an amazing gut, girl!"

I only shrugged my shoulders and only watched them leave the two of us alone. Me and the mysterious short boy clad in a silver wolf costume.

I shifted my eyes back at the silent boy before me. He hid his rounded face by looking down to his feet. "Well boy, you owe me a lot," the thought crossed in my mind.

"Glad that I managed to send a few monkey away before they come to get you," you said but the boy replied nothing. He clutched his gloved hands in nervous. He was still trying his best to not meet my eyes.

"Hey, you okay kid?" I shook him a bit on his small shoulder. He abruptly shot his startled glance at me. A tinge of fear still lingered in the big onyx eyes. It must be a wrong time for the boy to come here. Who knows that he would get trapped in this hazardous situation?

A small chuckle escaped from my lips. I felt a bit hilarious to see him in the funny wolf costume, with a silly make up on his puffy cheeks. What a cute boy! A two long ear perked up on his head, unintentionally added his cuteness.

"Hey, you okay?" I repeated, the boy was quite slow in catching up with his surroundings. A gentle smile played on my lips, attempted to be friendly. He just nodded once at me and returned back to his silent antic. His cheeks turned a beet red from blushing. I disliked passive people. Waiting him to response began to wearing me down. Damn!

Then something ticked off in my mind.

"Wait!..Hey, you are Uchiha Sasuke!" I exclaimed, a bit surprise. My finger pointed at him. The boy automatically rolled his eyes and if I was on the same level with him, he would be managed to clam shut my mouth.

"Please, don't get too loud," he motioned me to hush. "So, you finally talk," I smirked, raised my eyebrow at him. So I have happened to save my proud clan head's youngest son from bully, interesting. I just scanned my eyes at him, up and down and folded back my arms.

"Aren't you're too young to come here, Sasuke?" Sasuke's head snapped at me, no expression on his face. I just ignored him and shifted my glance to everywhere. My eyes scanned each faces as best as I could in an attempt to find a glimpse of Itachi, his genius big brother and the proud of my clan, huh!

I was wondering to hand him over to his brother but the pony tailed raven was nowhere to be found. I sighed inwardly and shifted my eyes back at him "I don't know where Itachi's going. His horny girlfriend took him. Seem like you need to be with me for a moment until he comes back from making out." I gawked. What the fuck that I have said? It's no good for under aged kid! I unthinkably slapped my temple for my openness.

Sasuke chocked off his breath as he heard his brother's name. Eyes widened in fear. Tears started brimming in his eyes. He rubbed his eyes and sniffed softly. " Hey kid, calm down. Stop crying," I comforted him and stroked his back. I shuddered a bit. "Are you afraid of him?" I asked him. But he shook his head in denial, a sign of no. "So why are you crying?" he only bit his lips, hard and turned his eyes to the floor.

"Whatever the reason, you should get a grip of yourself. He won't get mad at you if he knows you're here. It's just a small matter. Stop crying okay," I ruffled his covered head. The sob has finally stopped and he only gazed at me with teary eyes.

"Now kid, what bring you here," I tried to start a good conversation with him.

"I wanna partying and dancing," he exclaimed shortly but loud enough to be heard by me. "Nani?" my heart skipped a bit then a sudden humorous feeling engulfed me. I bit of chuckle at first but couldn't help to resist myself as I ended up burst out laughing crazily. A pair onyx eyes glanced at me in embarrassment. I caught the look of Sasuke's face blushing furiously from the corner of my eyes.

"I'm sorry but this is...hahaha," my laugh had continued as long as I couldn't remember until I am awarded with a scowl face from Sasuke. He turned his annoying glance away from me and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"G-gomen ne Sasuke.." I tried to reach his arm but he just avoided me. I suppressed my chuckles as hard as I could and rubbed my watery eyes. "Ne, ne..Should you wait for a 3 to 4 years for that? I bet you're in rush to reach your puberty," I smiled but mentally slapped myself for my direct words. Why the hell I cannot say something that motivating instead of tormenting, hm!

"Have you done your 'trick or treat'?" I changed a subject, hopefully he won't care. "Yes and could you stop lecturing me?" Sasuke challenged me with a sharp glare and his knuckled turned white. I hitched my breath. He was still mad at me. Maybe I was too much. And sometimes I hate myself for being so nasty with my word. That's why I didn't have much friend.

"Woah! You surely mad as hell at me but-" I abruptly stopped my rants as I heard a catchy music at my ear. Wow! That's the Amber song from 311, my favourite song.

The noise from people's chattering began to decrease as well as the atmosphere inside there. Everything turned up a bit relax and sentimental. Everyone grabbed their partner to the dance floor and held them close to their own bodies, followed the rhythm of the song.

This romantic feeling and excitement that's growing in my chest, I couldn't describe it. I felt like want to hold close somebody at the moment. I silently wished Uchiha Shisui was still here. Sasuke also gave an astonishment look with what he saw.

"Hey, you wanna dance?" I tilted my head at one side and motioned him to accept it. He looked at me with quizzical face. Am I heard it right? That thought must be crossed inside his minds right the moment. "Well, seems like I don't have a choice. You wanna dance with me?" I opened up my arms, welcoming him to my embrace.

Sasuke's face beamed delightful with a tinge of pink flush on his cheeks. So his wish has being granted. His face lightened as he ran towards me before I stopped him on his shoulder, an arm length from him. "Don't touch my butt!" I warned him sternly. He just nodded obediently and said nothing. I didn't know if Sasuke ever knew about flirt but I hope he won't turn into pervert someday.

"Ugh...," a soft whimper escaped from my lips from a slight pain in my stomach after a clumsy jump made from Sasuke. "What a passionate guy..." I mumbled to myself as I looked to the top of his head just right under my small breast. His small hands wrapped tightly around me liked he don't want to let it go.

A tingling sensation of warmness crept into my body, brought a flush to my cheeks. I felt unusual comfortable. I made a slight movement with my body and Sasuke just followed mine. Fortunately, he never tripped on my feet.

He seemed so consume into his own fantasy and contently shut close his eyes. I gingerly touched his head. Now, here I am...dancing with a little kid. At least, it was not as bad as you might think.

_Brainstorm, take me away from the norm_

_I got to tell you something_

_This phenomenon, I had to put it in a song_

_And it goes like_

_Whoa, amber is the color of your energy_

_Whoa, shades of gold displayed naturally_

_You ought to know what brings me here_

_You glide through my head blind to fear_

_And I know why..._

_Don't give up your independence_

_Unless it feels so right_

_Nothing good comes easily_

_Sometimes you gotta fight_

_Launched a thousand ships in my heart_

_So easy, still it's fine from afar_

_And you know that _

_Whoa, brainstorm take me away from the norm_

_Whoa, I got to tell you something..._

I quickly unwrapped his grip around me, made him to snap out from his short dream. He looked at me, dumbfounded. "Time 's up!" I noted and he brought his hands to his side. I put both my palms to my waist and towered over him.

He challenged me with a silent stare, liked an eager cat asking his meal from his master. I noticed a giggles and sneer from a few people near us. Their dirty look angered me. Hey! I am not into a small kid. I just want to cheer his mood...as well as mine actually. I glared at them and snorted.

"Sasuke...," he smiled a little at me, hope to get another, I guessed.

"You should go back to your home," I said assertively while folded up my arms. As he heard the words, his mood drastically turned darkens. "I know you might not like it but-"

"But I don't wanna to go home yet. I wanna to have a few dance, please?" he pleaded, attempted to change my mind. "I think it's enough, you should go home!" I exclaimed.

"No!" he blurted out bravely. His round onyx eyes challenged me. His small chest heaved up and down, breathing hard. Well, I admit it. I am not good with kid but this kid was surely is something.

I shut my eyes calmly, thinking of how to get rid of this boy or in a polite words, how to persuade him to go home. Itachi must have a big amount of difficult time to handle his own stubborn little brother. And if I ever found the said guy in this meantime, I would happily ask him to take care of this kid instead of spend his time making out with his annoying girlfriend.

"Sasuke...this is no place for you. You need to go back home soon. Your mother must be worrying sick about you, please?" I pleaded once more with a gentle voice.

"I don't want to go back home because Aniki still he-"

"He's a grown boy, Sasuke and you still a little kid. For God Sake please do what I said!" finally I blurted out, losing out my control. Sasuke startled on his feet and his face turned pale.

A guilty sigh escaped from my lips. I didn't mean to shout at him like that. Slowly, I gazed back at him. He bit his lips hard and seemed in a verge of tear. "W-Why...Why everyone likes to compare me with Aniki?" he stammered sadly and gripped his knuckles. Guiltiness invaded my heart.

He was such a sensitive boy. What happened to him lately? And I bet it must be something connected with Itachi himself.

"Hey, listen...I didn't mean it...I just happened to lose out my control...I don't have a young brother or sister so It might be a bit awkward to me to having you around but...I know you're strong kid, you don't even have a need to get protect by your brother and you must know that, he always praise you in front of his close friends (I am Shisui stalker!) . He put his pride in you. I can feel you want to grow up quickly and become strong just like him but there's a line you shouldn't cross. No need to be hasty because your time will come. Just always train hard and watch your attitude. There's no term of comparison because everyone got talent. Be smart and cool, alright?" I ruffled his head as I said this.

Sasuke looked at me in astonishment. His face lightened up. His pouted lips slowly made into a cheerful smile. It must be the best advice that he had got so far in his life. I returned him a sweet smile and reached my hand out to him. "Now, would you want me to walk you back home?"

"Hm!" he nodded once and happily took my fingers in his small hand.

I gazed down to my shadow created by moonlight. Sasuke silently walked next to me, still holding my hand with his. It was already ten minutes since we left the place but we never talked any single word.

My gaze fell to my quiet surrounding. Most of the stores already closed in this hour. I caught the sight of Ichiraku Ramen stall but the old man Teuchi didn't open his business in today.

Suddenly a grumble noise from my stomach startled me. "Huh?" Sasuke glanced at me, dumbfounded. I turned my blushing face away from him. "What a shame!"I whispered to myself.

"You must be hungry ne, ne-san?" Sasuke's childish voice awakened me. I turned my face back at him. A look of concern emerged from his pitch black eyes. "I am sorry...I have taken most of your time there and making you hungry. Aniki always told me that angry people tend to get hungrier more than normal person. Forgive me for making you angry," he quickly bowed at me as a sign of apology.

I got shock on my feet and rolled my eyes. This kid is weirdo. "Hey! You don't need to apology. I am fine! I won't die from hungriness or angriness. Just forget it okay, stop bowing at me, kid!" I waved my hands in front of him with a blushing face.

He finally got up and abruptly shoved his hand into his right pocket. There was a suspicious sound like a plastic wrapper in there made by Sasuke's hand. He finally took out a two piece of chocolate candy and handed one to me. "Here, my treat," he smiled sincerely.

I returned him my thankful nod and picked up the candy from his small palm. I couldn't help but felt a slight envy with Itachi. He had everything that most people want including an adorable and compassionate little brother. A drop of tear happened to slide down to my cheek as I put the candy into my mouth. How I wish if my deceased brother, Obito and my parent still alive to be with me. Well, this is a world of shinobi. One couldn't be engulfed in an emotional thing.

"Ne-chan, you're crying?" Sasuke touched my arm, attempted to console me. "N-Nothing, Sasuke..It's because the chocolate is so tasty that make my eyes water. I-I'm fine!" I hastily rubbed my eyes with my hood and then grabbed Sasuke's hand to continue walking, completely ignoring a pathetic glance from the pair of his onyx eyes.

A sight of Uchiha compound is mere a few metres from us. It's probably eleven now. No good for Sasuke to stay up this late. His mother must been very worried.

"Ne-chan?"

"Hm?" I l shifted my eyes to him. "What's the matter?"

"I forget to ask you. What's your name?" He friendly glanced up at me. "It's Reina, Uchiha Reina."

"So you're also an Uchiha?" an amazement look played on his expression. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Of course! Do I look non-Uchiha to you?" I felt a slight hurt in my chest. A bit disappointed for being this invisible even to this young eyes.

"N-no...It's not like that. I am very sorry... I think it can be a bit difficult to spot the real Uchiha unless you wake your ..." he trailed off his word. Eyes saddened all of sudden.

"Awaken your sharingan," I add shortly with a carefree look. "Yes.."

"Sasuke, come to think of it, there's a lot of clan in our village and some of it look no less like Uchiha but most of us have a pitch black eyes like you and me..and the sharingan thing...if you train hard or experiencing something really tense in your life and got to achieve it in a certain level in your doujutsu power, you will succeed to awaken your sharingan," A short lecture earned a praised look from the small boy.

"Wow! That's amazing ne-chan."

I chuckled a bit and shook my head to keep my lowness. "Have you awakened your sharingan?" I asked him, wanting to know his achievement. He slowly shook his head and sighed helplessly. He looked down with sad eyes. I gazed at him, understood the pain in his heart. It must be difficult to him, always being a shadow to his genius brother.

"Me neither," I replied shortly. A hitched breath escaped from his mouth. I just smiled ignorantly as we passed the main entrance of the Uchiha compound. "Why do you need to be so depressed about it, Sasuke? I understand, it's difficult to follow your brother's way but like I said before...don't get too hasty but just train hard and be cool and smart. No need to compete your brother. The day will come to you surely...don't worry it too much, you may get sick in the end."

He frowned up at me and replied nothing, eyes darkened. I must be the only laidback Uchiha girl that he ever met in his life. Not liked I want him to accept my words but I am kind of outspoken type. I will speak out my mind freely. "Don't ever try to compare yourself with Itachi because you have your own speciality, remember that." He just looked to his front with no expression. I just shrugged off my shoulder and scanned my eyes to my dim surrounding.

"Do girl also can awaken her sharingan?" I startled a bit. So the sharingan topic was still bothering him. "Girl actually can but right now I am not really sure if we have a sharingan kunoichi ...I heard there's a few of high level Uchiha kunoichi who's got their sharingan awakened in the past...and it's hard for a female to have this eyes since most of them now are not allowed to take part in a war so they don't have enough emotional impact to awaken the power of the eye .. A female Uchiha's role is more into become an Uchiha bearer and raise kid nowadays."

"That's what Ka-chan does..." he trailed off his voice in whisper. "Hm?" I widened my eye at first then my gaze gets softened. If you asked me Sasuke, I won't like to be forced to stay at home and do such a girly thing. I still wanna to fight till my end.

"Ne, Sasuke...if you have a kunoichi girlfriend, do you allow her to fulfil her full duty to protect this village?" I tested him, wickedly smirking to myself.

"I don't even think about it because I hate girls..." I gaped as I heard him and shot a quizzical glance at him. "What's the matter with you? Hey, honestly tell me. Do you fancy boy?"

My lewd question earned a shocking face from Sasuke. "N-No! I-It's not like that! You get me wrong...I still like their soft skin, long hair and...boob!" Sasuke gulped and his face turned very red from the mentioned word.

"Huh? Boob?" I perked up my eyebrow at him and then grinned sheepishly. That said word secretly told me why he asked the fake booby bitchy Yamanaka previously. He liked hot big chested girls. "It's normal to like those girls's asset unless something wrong with you." I sneered and caught a sulking face from Sasuke.

"I guess you have a lot of secret admirer." I added as my eyes scanned the night sky before turned to his cute blushing face. I bet Sasuke will be growing up to become a handsome man. Tonight, the moon seemed so bright. "Yes...But I hate them, they are so loud and annoying and too skinny" Sasuke sounded so open to me. Well you got the point, being so skinny is not good to bear your future heir.

"Well, consider yourself lucky, Sasuke. Other guys would die in happiness if they able to replace you for one day." Sasuke only silent, lost in his thought

"It's hard to get people to love you and care for you..." I gently mentioned this. Shisui's face crossed in my mind.

"Ne...Reina ne-chan? "

"Hm?" I stopped my walk as we eventually reached Sasuke's big house. There's a small light shone out from the front window. Maybe his mother was waiting for him.

"Thanks for a walk and what you did to me back then...I don't have any close friend instead of Aniki...can we be friend?" A small smile played on his small lips and a tinge of pink coloured his cheeks. He showed me his little finger, motioned me to him.

Then I put a big grin on my face, eagerly to grab his finger with mine. We both made our promise to become a good friend, under the blue moon. "I hope the friendship will last till end..." I remarked, unusually felt the burden of my inner loneliness fade away. "And I will protect you as best as I can," he promised and brought his knuckle to his chest.

I narrowed my eyes to him. "Are you really sure that you can protect me?"

"Hm!" he nodded confidently. I playfully punched him lightly on his head. "Itaiiii" Sasuke squeaked and touch his head. "Why is that, ne-chan!" he scowled.

"Don't talk big. If it wasn't because of me, you might get hurt at the party," I folded my arm and smirked mischievously.

"Y-Yes...but next time, I will when the time is come, just wait!" Sasuke brought his fits to the air. His eyes glinted with a confident, really meant his words.

"Okay, stop babbling. Just go back to your home, Sasuke," I ruffled his head and smiled happily, uncaring with the silly promise. Our future is unpredictable so I didn't want to take it seriously. You really didn't get any idea of what will happen tomorrow and the next days of our life.

"Oh yes! Before I forget something," he remarked unexpectedly, liked some thought just crossed in his mind at the moment. He quickly shoved his hand into his full pocket and took out a handful of candies from it. My mouth gets watered from the sight.

He abruptly pulled my right hand with his free hand and put the candies on mine. "Here, take it. I don't really like sweets that much. I couldn't eat all of these so I give them to you. I know you might be like it, ne-chan," he flashed a big grin from the adorable cute face. What a generous and kind boy.

A gasp escaped from him as I instantly pulled him into a hug. "Thank you, Sasuke . You cheer up my night." I looked back to him as we separated and he reluctantly made a step back. "Just go, your mommy is waiting," I encouraged him.

"Bye ne-chan, see ya.."

While waving at me, he ran on his way back to his house until he lost from my sight. I sighed contently and put a handful candies into a pocket of my dress before turned on my heels.

I made a few walks, leaving the house behind when suddenly I felt a close presence at my back. A faint sound of breath made my heart race. Who is he?

I am almost stumbled on my back from the shock. It was Itachi! He was just towering over me with his usual stoic face. I nervously got up on my feet. Even he was out from mission, he still brought the aura of killing with him.

"I-Itachi san...Since when you?" I stammered, uncomfortably for being watched by him.

"Sorry for making you surprise..."

"N-No...I'm fine no need to apology. It's my bad. I'm a bit clumsy," I raised my palms, cold sweated.

"I've seen everything. Thanks for what you've done to my little brother," His small smile created on his lips.

"You did?"

His long bang billowed softly against his face. Yes, Uchiha Itachi the handsome genius just smiled to me. What a lucky!

"Well, it's not a big deal ..." I looked away awkwardly, trying to maintain my cool composure. But I couldn't hide my red heated face from the sudden blood rush in my system. I wondered if I will pass out from embarrassment if it's happened to be Shisui to stand up at me instead of him. I just shook my head to clear the thought.

"I acknowledged your braveness, Reina-san..." he remarked, a tinge of gentleness from his normally cold voice. I hitched but couldn't form any words out from my mouth. So he also remembered my name. My thought wondered back in our academy time. I never talked to him because I am sucks to be friend with a popular kid. But I admitted. He was different from everyone and more down to earth.

"And Sasuke...My otouto seems like you," he added with a slight chuckle. I gaped at him, widened my eyes at him.

"It surprises me that he can get along with someone either than me. He always cling onto me a lot but somehow I can feel that I can gain a little trust from you."

I frowned quizzically at him. What did he mean by that? "Itachi-san...What are you trying to pull off?"

He replied me nothing and shifted his gaze up at the moon. Then after the short awkward moments, he glanced back at me and stepped forward towards me.

"The party is still ongoing, would you mind if I walk with you?" he offered and gestured his hand at me.

I choked off. A blush was getting redder on my cheeks. I tried to make a larger space between us and waved my hands at him. "I-its fine, Itachi...I don't think to go back there anymore. I have a mission tomorrow so I need to go back home, "I lied, afraid if his girlfriend will find out get a wrong idea about us.

"I see...well just be careful on your walk. See you next time," with that, he made a soft poof and disappeared at my sight. I sighed inwardly. I never ever made a single think about to be in this hilarious state. It's so much happened in one night.

What will be happened to me next? Would my life have a great change? I just didn't know. In a cold night, I just made my way back to my lonely home and hoped for a better future to reach me.

How do you think about it? Feel free to review, I will accept any honest comment from you.


End file.
